


What You Mean To Me

by BookFreak1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Explanations, First Kiss, Romance, School Dance, Starstruck/Miraculous Ladybug, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookFreak1998/pseuds/BookFreak1998
Summary: After some scandalous reports of her and Adrien, Marinette attends the school dance.(StarStruck/Miraculous Ladybug crossover One shot.)





	What You Mean To Me

 

_**What You Mean To Me** _

Marinette’s Point Of View

I looked at the doors ahead of me. “A-Alya. I don’t know if I can do this. Everyone is going to be staring at me and after everything that has happened…” 

Alya cut me off by linking our arms. She placed a reassuring smile on her lips. “Everything is going to be okay Marinette. I’ll be right beside you and if anyone says anything to you, I’ll punch them in the mouth.” My best friend reassured me.   
I laughed. “Thanks Alya.” 

Alya smiled and squeezed my hand. “You’re my best friend girl. That’s my job.” She reminded me.   
I took a deep breath. “Okay.” I said. “I’m ready to go inside now.” 

Alya and I walked towards the door. I tried to loose myself in the music as I felt my heart rate build. My palm started to sweat as everyone turned to look at me. “I’m just going to get a drink.” Alya said into my ear. I could barely hear her over the music. 

I was about to reply to her when Chloe came over. “Oh if it isn’t the biggest slut in our school right now and her best friend. Come to steal another girl’s man?” 

“Shut your mouth Chloe before I decide to shut it for you.” 

“Ooh, is Ginger Snaps angry?” Chloe mocked Alya.   
Alya went to take a step forward but I pulled her back. “Don’t. Remember how much trouble you got into last time.” 

Alya relaxed as Chloe smirked. “Yeah Ginger Snaps. Don’t forget that I can get Daddy to kick you out of your home. Wouldn’t that just be awful?” Chloe said. Chloe cackled like a witch as if she was the funniest person in the whole room.

The music stopped all of a sudden and a spot light fell onto me. I froze. Recently, any king of attention I received somehow ended up being bad one way or another. I wanted to run away but I couldn’t. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

My heart stopped as I heard the familiar voice from behind. I turned around. “A-Adrien.” I stammered. 

Alya squeezed my hand. “Keep it cool girl. Keep it cool.” She whispered in my ear as Adrien came towards me. 

“Adrikines!” Chloe shouted as she ran towards the boy. She wrapped her arms around him, half squeezing him to death. “I knew that you would miss me! I mean who wouldn’t?!” Chloe asked.  
“Chloe I’m hear to talk to Marinette.” Adrien stated firmly. 

He pushed himself away from Chloe. 

“Oh Adrien, darling. Save yourself the misery. Trust me. She’s no one special. Shall we have a dance instead?” 

“I think I’m good thanks.” 

Chloe’s mouth hung open in shock. I don’t think anyone had turned her down before. “Fine. Suit yourself Adrien. But you should know that I’ve got loads of boys who want to dance with me so you may have missed your chance.” Chloe flipped her hair with her right hand before she spun around and stalked off. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked him. Adrien laughed.

“Nice to see you too Marinette and I need to talk to you. That’s if you wouldn’t mind of course.”   
I looked at Alya who nodded her head at me. I looked back at Adrien. “I guess I have a few minutes to spare.” I slipped my arm away from Alya’s as Adrien held his hand out. I placed my hand into his. 

Adrien led me outside of the main hall. We found somewhere private for us to talk. “What about Lila. It was made pretty clear what would happen if…” 

Adrien cut me off by kissing me. He pulled away after a few minutes. “I don’t care about Lila or my dad. I want you.” 

Adrien started to trail kisses down the side of my neck. “I need you. This last week has been pure hell and made me realise that I’m more scared of losing you then of my father.” Adrien said. 

“You’re Father is never going to accept me Adrien.”

“Well then that’s his problem. I’m no longer going to play by his rules. I don’t want to be in a loveless relationship. I want to be happy and in love.” 

“I want the whole world to be able to see how much you mean to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Disney’s movie StarStruck has always been one of my favourite Disney Original Movies and I obviously love Miraculous Ladybug, so why not but both together? 
> 
> If there’s any other Disney Orginal Movies you’d like me to do then just ask


End file.
